Remordimiento
by Zurita Saotome
Summary: Yi Jeong no valora el amor que le ofrece Ga Eul, pero el destino le hará aprender su lección...Aunque sea por las malas. Historia original de rin kiyoshi :)
1. Un deseo no deseado

**Esta historia es propiedad de ****kiyoshi rin, solamente traduzco su historia con su consentimiento. Sin más, disfruten.**

**Remordimientos.**

**"No puedo creer que sigas haciendo esto!"** Una chica que llevaba un abrigo rosa dijo con ira cuando encontró a su novio con una mujer en cada brazo. Se había pasado esperándolo fuera de la mansión So con solo una bolsa entre sus manos.

**"Discúlpenos, damas"**. El hombre les comunico a las mujeres para que soltaran sus brazos y poder dirigirse al interior de su hogar, sin mostrar emoción.

**"So Yi Jung, ¿por qué haces esto?"** La chica dijo un poco débil. Estaba a punto de llorar, además de sentirse humillada.

"**Ga Eul yang, este es mi verdadero yo. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto".** Yi Jung dijo en voz baja.

**"Yo pensé que... sólo estarías conmigo".** Ga Eul, dijo.

**"Ga Eul yang, nunca he dicho que eramos exclusivos".** Yi Jung dijo con lástima en la voz por aquella chica que había entendido mal.

**"Tienes razón, supongo que fue mi culpa… creo que deberíamos de dejar de vernos entonces**.". Ga Eul se mordió los labios, luchando contra las lágrimas calientes que quemaban sus ojos.

**"Todavía puedo ir a salvarte si tienes algún problema y necesitas ayuda pero eso es todo."** Yi Jung ofreció.

**"No, gracias, ya sabes, pensé que éramos almas gemelas". **Dijo Ga Eul, en este momento ya había lágrimas corriendo por su cara y ella mentalmente se castigaba por actuar tan débil enfrente de él. Se secó las lágrimas.

Yi Jung se burló, **"Almas gemelas? ¿En serio crees que existen? Chu Ga Eul, ¿no eres un poco ingenua?"**

**"Tienes razón, era una ingenua por pensar que eras mi alma gemela! Al final no eres más que un inútil playboy. Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!"** Sus lágrimas cayeron en cascada por su cara, pero ella no podía detener aquel líquido.

**"Bien".** Yi Jung dijo en un tono enojado. **"Entonces, de hoy en adelante vamos a decir que nunca nos conocimos!"**

La chica arrojo la bolsa hacía él antes de dejar a Yi Jung solo y enojado. "¿Quién se cree para irrumpir en su vida de esa manera?" pensó el.

**"¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres entonces Yi Jung?"** Una voz surgió de la nada.

**"¿Quién es usted? ¿Es una acosadora?"**

**"Soy el guardián del destino". **Una niña salió de entre las sombras.

**"¿De verdad crees que voy a hacer tan tonto para creerme eso?"** Yi Jung rió con amargura.

"**Tú conociste a Chu Ga Eul a través de tu amigo Goo Jun Pyo quien se enamoró de Geum Jan Di. La primera vez que realmente interactuaste con ella, fue cuando tú y ella estaban en una lancha hablando sobre las almas gemelas. ¿Algo más que quieras que te diga ?** "

**"Está bien, así que usted sabe un poco acerca de nosotros".** Yi Jung admitió. **"¿Por qué estás aquí?"****  
**  
**"Lo que dije antes ¿De verdad deseas no haber conocido a Ga Eul?"¿Estas completamente seguro de eso?**

Yi Jung lo pensó por un momento. ¿Él realmente no quisiera conocer a Ga Eul? Se dirigió de nuevo a todos los recuerdos que tenía con ella y pensaba en su sonrisa. Su pensamiento pronto comenzó a dirigirse hacia su patético padre que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su madre. Pensó en su madre, su rostro pálido, el cabello desordenado que no ha sido cepillado en mucho tiempo, y aún más lamentable fueron sus ojos. Sus ojos, aquellos que se utilizaban para iluminar una habitación se convirtieron en unos aburridos agujeros negros sin vida.

**"Sí".** Yi Jung tomó una decisión.

**"¿Estás realmente seguro de que quieres que esto suceda?"** La niña preguntó.

**"Estoy seguro".**

**"Está bien",** le espetó ella con los dedos y Yi Jung la miró fijamente. "**Al día siguiente, Chu Ga Eul nunca habrá sabido que existes."** Dicho esto, desapareció.

Yi Jung se rió un poco y entró en su casa, todo esto lo veía como una especie de broma de mal gusto. Entró en donde encontró a las chicas que se encontraban sentadas en su sofá bebiendo vino. Tiró la bolsa que había sido entrega por Ga Eul detrás del sofá y se unió a las mujeres que estaban esperando por él.

**Hola! He regresado con una nueva historia! Kiyoshirin me ha dado su consentimiento hace tiempo y apenas la he publicado en nuestro idioma.**  
**YA LO SABEN, REVIEWS! :d**


	2. Una mala broma

**Descargo de responsabilidad: BBF no es mio:]** **Historia de **kiyoshi rin

**Remordimientos**

* * *

Yi Jung se despertó en su cómoda y enorme cama y junto a él había una nota.

**"Gracias por lo de anoche."**. Se levantó y se frotó los ojos. Se puso la bata y se acordó de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y tomó el teléfono.

**"Chu Ga Eul".** Se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba de arriba a abajo la lista de contactos en su celular sólo para descubrir que ella no estaba allí. **"Que extraño".** Dijo mientras tecleaba su número pero aun así no apareció nada.

Tomo una ducha, se vistió con algo de ropa ligera y cogió sus llaves del coche , había decidido visitar a Ga Eul en la tienda de avena en la que trabajaba a tiempo parcial. Se metió en su coche deportivo rojo y decidió parar en una tienda de flores. Pidió una docena de rosas amarillas que eran las preferidas de Ga Eul. La mujer lo envolvió bien y ato una cinta alrededor de ella antes de entregarselas al playboy. Salió de la tienda de flores y se dirigió a la de avena.

Entró en la tienda en la que una chica le dio la bienvenida.

**"Bienvenido".** La muchacha hizo una reverencia.

**"Ga Eul yang, no hay necesidad de ser cortés."** Yi Jung dijo al tiempo que rodaba los ojos, por la actitud con la que lo había recibido.

La chica lo miró como si fuera un fenómeno de la naturaleza. **"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"**

**"Ga Eul, esto no es gracioso, Así que, lo siento… por lo de ayer, ¿de acuerdo?" **Yi Jung dijo.

**"¿Ayer? ¿De qué está hablando?"** Ga Eul estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. **"Señor, ¿quién es usted?" **

Yi Jung se congeló. ¿Quién era él? Mmm que decirle, ¿Acaso era su novio?

**"Yi Jung sunbae, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"** Una chica con el pelo corto le preguntó cuando salio de la cocina para ver con quien hablaba su mejor amiga.

**"Geum Jan Di, dígale a Ga Eul yang que deje de perder el tiempo con su broma."** Yi Jung le dijo.

Jan Di se veía confundida. **"Yi Jung sunbae, conoces a Ga Eul ?"**

**"¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí." **

**"Ga Eul, lo has visto antes?"** Jan Di se volvió a su mejor amiga.

**"No. Nunca lo he conocido en mi vida!"** Ga Eul declaro mientras daba un paso atrás, abriendo aun más la brecha que la separaba del Casanova.

**"Ga Eul... -"** Yi Jung había empezado a hablar pero un cliente entró y pidió un tazón de avena.

**"siéntese aquí en esta mesa, ajusshi"**. Ga Eul le dedicó una sonrisa brillante a su cliente. Yi Jung recordó esa sonrisa. Ella se la había regalado a él cuando fueron a Caledonia ...

_"Almas gemelas? ¿Crees en eso?"_

_"¡Por supuesto! Pero un playboy como usted nunca podría saberlo, aunque en realidad debe de haber alguien por ahí que es para ti."_

_"¿Has conocido a tu alma gemela, Ga Eul yang?"_

_"No, pero cuando lo hago, no voy a dejar que se vaya."_

**"Disculpe, pero si no va a ordenar alguna papilla, le sugiero que se vaya."** Ga Eul lo saco de su ensoñación.

Yi Jung sucumbido salió por la puerta. Miró las rosas amarillas en su mano y se sintió como un idiota. "Si ella iba a tratarme así, entonces está bien! Dos pueden jugar ese juego." dijo entre pensamientos mientras dejaba las flores en la basura y se dirigía hacia otro lugar.

**"Vamos ... vamos, vamos, vamos!"** Un hombre gritó mientras giraba la rueda. **"¡Sí!"** dio un salto, mientras que el otro hombre gimió y se recostó en el sofá.

**"Te voy a vencer uno de estos días, Jun Pyo." **

**"Woo Bin, nadie me puede ganar en nada." **

**"¿Quieres probar a nadar?" **

Jun Pyo le tiró una almohada. La puerta se cerró de golpe y los dos levantaron la mirada para encontrar a Yi Jung sentado en la mesa con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

**"Yi Jung, ¿qué pasa? Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de matar a alguien".** Woo Bin comentó después de observar su expresión facial.

**"Las mujeres son tan complejas".** Yi Jung dijo finalmente, después de unos momentos de silencio.

**"Las mujeres ... complejas? Yah, esto viene del Casanova que podría resolver una mujer tan fácilmente como uno más uno".** Jun Pyo se rió.

**"¿Qué mujer es?"** Woo Bin preguntó.

**"Chu Ga Eul". **

**"Chu Ga Eul?"** Woo Bin, repitió con confusión. **"Nunca he oído hablar de ella."**

**"Eres demasiado pesado Woo Bin"** Yi Jung se quejó.

**"Chu Chu, Ga Eul ... Ga Eul ..."** Jun Pyo levantó la vista. "**Ah, la mejor amiga de Jan Di? Yo no sabía que ustedes se conocían." **

**"Por supuesto que sí, nos hemos visto antes".** Yi Jung declaro una vez más, sintiendo que era una re-afirmación para sí mismo y no a los dos hombres que estaban observandolo de manera extraña.

Música metal comenzó a sonar y Jun Pyo metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar un teléfono Anycall. **"Oh, Jan Di, ¿qué?, Tú estás ahí ya?"** Rápidamente colgó y se apresuró a ponerse la chaqueta.

**"¿Qué pasa?"** Woo Bin miró a su amigo.

**"Aish, se me olvidó que se suponía que debía encontrarme con ella a las cuatro en la Torre Namsam". **

**"Supongo que me eligió por encima de su novia."** Woo Bin bromeó.

**"Los veo más tarde, chicos!"** Él salió corriendo.

"**Entonces, ¿qué te molesta Yi Jung." **

"**Ga Eul no se acuerda de mí." **

**Deberías encontrarte con ella en primer lugar y, además, ésta es la primera vez que te he visto pensando en una chica." **Woo Bin observo.

**"Ustedes realmente juegan bromas de mal gusto"**. Yi Jung comentó antes de irse. Woo Bin se sentó en el sofá pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

**"Broma de mal gusto?"** Woo Bin dio una mirada confusa antes de reiniciar el juego de carreras. **"Tengo que vencer a Jun Pyo."**

Yi Jung se fue a su habitación de cerámica y decidió trabajar en una de sus obras de alfarería. Normalmente, sus manos iniciarían la talla y la configuración del molde de cualquier manera que él quisiera. La forma de la cerámica se haría aún más magnífica, como una flor que florece, pero hoy, el molde de arcilla no iba donde él quería. Sus manos parecían como si no supieran dan forma. Se detuvo en su frustración y lanzó la arcilla a el suelo. Yi Jung se paseó por la habitación, sabía que no podía olvidar a Ga Eul, pero ¿por qué tenía que decirle eso a ella? ¿Por qué actuar como un idiota ...

Sólo esperaba que Ga Eul pronto lo perdonara y todo volvería a la normalidad...

Se quedó inmóvil mientras recordaba lo que había dicho la muchacha excéntrica después chasquear los dedos.

_"Bueno, al día siguiente, Chu Ga Eul nunca sabrá que existió."_

Yi Jung se sentó ante esta declaración recordada. Tal vez esto no era una especie de broma de mal gusto, tal vez esto estaba sucediendo realmente. Esa chica excéntrica realmente era el guardián del destino?!

**"Increíble". **

Si Ga Eul lo había olvidado, - "¿significa que todos los recuerdos que pasamos juntos fueron olvidados?" - Pero si todos los recuerdos de ellos cayeron en el olvido, eso significa que nunca existieron juntos... no eran almas gemelas.

**"Jun Pyo."** Yi Jung dijo al oír una respuesta en mente.

**"¿Qué, Yi Jung?" - **le contestaba su amigo a través de su teléfono

**"Irias a una cita doble conmigo?." **

**"¿Con quien vas a ír?" **

**"Trae a Jan Di y a Ga Eul, quiero una cita con ella.". **

**"Um ... bien ..." **contesto extrañado Jun Pyo, sin saber si era una buena idea el aceptar aquella petición.

**"Sé que esto es una petición extraña viniendo de mí, pero por favor hazlo por mí." **

**"Está bien, mañana por la tarde a las cuatro, nos reunimos en frente de la tienda de avena." **

**"Está bien."** Yi Jung cerró su teléfono celular con la esperanza de que iba a funcionar.

**Gracias a : **  
**Dianita725 , chelita , dannybavi31 y Guest 3 **  
**Ojala y sigan la historia hasta el final :)**


End file.
